


Слухи, поиски и информация

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [30]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Mentioned millennium falcon, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Слухи, поиски и информация

Онти никогда не терял зря времени. Как только Айко и Пиа вышли за двери бара, он сразу же начал связываться со всеми, кто мог хоть что-то знать о Черной Птице. Через несколько дней он смог собрать достаточное количество информации.

Человек, который был раньше капитаном, давно скончался, но сам его корабль постоянно ходил из рук в руки. Черная Птица сменила множество имен, а также целую кучу различных владельцев. История этого корабля напомнила Онти о Соколе Тысячелетия.

Среди всех старых слухов Онти наткнулся на имя Калеба Дьюма, кто и был владельцем Черной Птицы в тот момент, когда корабль посещал несколько планет рядом с Неизведанными Регионами. Судя по всему, это и был отец Шарро.

Онти продолжил поиск дальше, пока не наткнулся на то, что сейчас этого человека знают как Кэнана Джарруса. Тот самый, которого так долго искала Шарро. В этот момент в голове Онти все встало на свои места. Он занялся его поисками.

Все, что он только мог найти про Джарруса, приводило его к одному месту – к Лоталу, на котором сейчас, судя по слухам, находилась одна из повстанческих ячеек.

Довольный собой, Онти связывается с Шарро, говоря, что она будет ему должна.


End file.
